Let The Madness Begin!
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Mindless insanity occurs once Tabitha uses Pietro's hair gel... I'll just leave it at that. r/r!


Hi! I hope you enjoy the fic. It's Part one in a 2 part series. This fic is called Let The Madness Begin! And the other one is called Frogger. It will be out shortly after this one. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
Let The Madness Begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Toad!" Tabitha called from upstairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you hop to the store and get me some more hair gel? Speedies out!"  
  
Suddenly Pietro whizzed to the base of the staircase and folded his arms.  
  
"Excuse me?" he called "You weren't using MY hair gel were you?"  
  
Tabitha stalled for a minute and then laughed.  
  
"Well it's no ones gel anymore! It's all gone!"  
  
Pietro then gasped and grabbed his hair.  
  
"Oh my god! No gel! Do you know what this means?"  
  
Todd stared blankly at Pietro for a second and scratched his head.  
  
"Yo man I don't know!"  
  
"It means that Pietro's hair is going to be flatter then ditzy Kitty's chest!" Tabitha hollered over running water.  
  
"Dude, that is not funny Yo." Todd said, "If Lance would have caught you saying that he would—"  
  
"He would what? Go all rock tumbler on me?"  
  
"Most probably." Pietro said calmly "Either that or he'd burn your bra's again."  
  
"Pietro, I thought that was you." Fred said.  
  
"What?" Tabitha shrieked, "That was you?"  
  
"Uh—"  
  
"You little asshole! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Pietro then gulped and frowned.  
  
"You'd have to catch me first!"  
  
Tabitha swiftly turned off the water and walked to the stairs. She then leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"No, no, no Pietro. I'm not going to physically hurt you… I'm going to mentally hurt you."  
  
Todd and Fred both stared at each other and then at Pietro.  
  
"Yo man what does she mean?" Todd asked.  
  
"I don't know." Fred said, "I think she's going to mess with his mind mentally or something."  
  
"What's the worst thing you can do?" Pietro said, "Sing?"  
  
"No… Destroy your closet!"  
  
*`*`*The following scene should be best viewed in slow motion*`*`*  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Pietro cried as he dashed up the stairs.  
  
Tabitha then laughed loudly and ran into his room.  
  
Just when Tabitha reached his closet Pietro grabbed her hand and spun her around.  
  
"You do that and—"  
  
Pietro was interrupted by Tabitha batting her eyelashes and leaning forward.  
  
"What would you do to me Speedy?" she said seductively "I'm waiting."  
  
Pietro grinned like an Idiot as Tabitha brushed her hand against his chin.  
  
She then blew into his ear and smiled.  
  
"Uh, uh—"  
  
"Sh." She said "Quiet."  
  
Tabitha then placed her hand on the rim of his pants and smiled.  
  
The unexpected happened next.  
  
Just when Pietro thought he was getting some Tabitha placed two energy bombs in his pants and ran for the door.  
  
Instantly they exploded and Pietro pants fell to the floor.  
  
All that ran through the house was Tabitha's laughter and Pietro hysterics.  
  
"Yo man all I ask for is a little peace and quiet around here." Todd said "And what do I get? A Psychotic blonde woman and a crying albino… Yo man this shit is messed up."  
  
"Oooo Todd! You said a bad word!" Fred chanted.  
  
Todd crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
Tabitha then came running down the stairs holding an empty gel container and a comb.  
  
Pietro soon followed.  
  
"Give me my gel!" he shouted struggling to pull up his pants.  
  
"It's empty!" Tabitha cried.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you don't need it!"  
  
"Then give me my comb!"  
  
"It's my comb!"  
  
"No it's mine!"  
  
"No! Mine!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"It is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is—"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Lance shouted from the kitchen "I'm on the phone!"  
  
Pietro then growled and ran over to Tabitha's side.  
  
Tabitha tried to run away but Pietro tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Go and buy me some new gel!" Pietro demanded as he held her arms down.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything!"  
  
Pietro groaned and then did the only reasonable thing he could do… Call Lance.  
  
"Lance! Help!" Pietro yelled, "Tabitha isn't being fair!"  
  
"Liar! I am being fair!"  
  
"Kitty can you please hold on? Thanks." Lance then placed the phone down onto the kaput kitchen table and walked into the living room.  
  
He quickly folded his arms snarled deeply.  
  
"Will you two stop acting like horny five year olds and stop it?" he screamed, "I mean look at yourselves! Your on top of each other!"  
  
Pietro and Tabitha stared at each other for a second and then jumped off of each other in disgust.  
  
"You tried to maim me!" Tabitha cried.  
  
"No! You tried to maim me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lance yelled, "Kitty is waiting for me and—"  
  
"Who is the horny five year old now Lance?" Pietro said "Your practically all over her 24/7!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tabitha said, "Since when was she your little pet Kitty?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend!" Lance bellowed.  
  
"Ah ha!" Pietro shouted, "So you admit it?"  
  
"Pietro, she's been my girlfriend for a few months now… I told you in the second week."  
  
"Oh whatever!" Pietro yelled, "Tabitha still owes me hair gel!"  
  
"I don't see why the blame is being pushed on me!" Tabitha said, "Lance used some too!"  
  
Pietro gasped and then stared at Lance.  
  
"You traitor!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Yeah Lance you are! Kitty this, Kitty that! When will the obsession end?" Tabitha laughed, trying to be serious.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Ms. Pietro-is-so-hot-I-love-him!"  
  
Pietro then whizzed over to Tabitha's side and smiled.  
  
"So you like me huh?"  
  
Tabitha gave death glares at Lance and then screeched.  
  
"I will kill you!"  
  
Suddenly bombs were flying and things were falling.  
  
Tabitha then tried to swing at Lances face but she was stopped by Pietro holding her back.  
  
"Get the straight jackets!" he called "She's at it again!"  
  
Fred and Todd sat down on the couch and stared at the sheer madness.  
  
"When will it end?" Fred asked stumped.  
  
"Until someone buys them a pack of gel yo!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The pair was silent for a minute until Todd spoke.  
  
"So, which one of us is buying them hair gel?"  
  
"Defiantly not me… I can't count change!"  
  
"Fine I'll do it… Just as soon as I steal some money from Lances wallet."  
  
  
  
  
  
These fic's are so not I. I am so used to angst and drama… Anyway I added a little Tabietro for fellow Tabitha/Pietro fans such as myself. They're just so cute together!  
  
Any who please read and review. 


End file.
